


Smile

by mmmdraco



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin invites Makoto shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



Rin calls him and asks him to meet him at one of the local sports stores. It seems an odd choice since they're not on the same team and he tells Makoto not to invite anyone else along. He'd nearly had to bring his siblings at the last moment, but his mother decided on a different dinner plan that didn't require her to go to the store. (At least it was wasn't mackerel and pineapple.) He still has plenty of time to get to the store, though, so he lets himself think about why this unsettled him so. It catches him just as he glimpses a shark fin rising up from the water, disappearing underneath a wave just as quickly. For as long as he's known Rin, they've never done anything together with just the two of them. It's always about the group. Still, things have changed since Rin has come back and maybe he's more interested in individual relationships. His own with Haru as well as Nagisa's friendship with Rei were examples of how a friendship could exist by itself and within a larger unit of friendship. He likes that and likes the thought of Rin making that gesture.

Makoto gets to the store right on time and Rin is already there, leaning against the building near the door and scowling until Makoto walks into his line of sight. "So, are we going shopping?" He smiles at Rin and Rin's eyes widen like he was expecting his attitude toward it to be vry different. It does make his eyes widen when Rin is suddenly holding onto his forearm and pulling him away from the store. He doesn't question it, though. He came to hang out with Rin. Where they do that doesn't particularly matter.

They end up in a dark alley and Makoto opens his mouth to question what there is to do here when there aren't even any doors, but Rin answers his question by glaring at Makoto and then grabbing him roughly around the neck and pulling him down, pressing his lips against Makoto's. He gets sharp teeth against his lower lip and his neck is protesting the treatment, so he pulls away and smiles again. "You could have asked, you know." He presses Rin against the bare wall there in the dark alley and gives him a proper kiss, leaning down enough and being careful with everything so that it's comfortable for both of them. It must be, or else Rin is faking his sigh of contentment that sends warm breath across Makoto's face.

It lasts a while, long enough that Rin groans and pushes Makoto off, one hand coming up to hide his cheeks. The soft tinge of pink extends past the reach of Rin's hand, though, and Makoto smiles again. Rin mutters against his palm, "You and that stupid smile."

The smile staying on his face, Makoto winks and pulls Rin away from the wall. "Next time you want to use your teeth?" He taps a spot on the side of his neck that he knows is sensitive. "Try them here." Rin's blush deepens and Makoto is suddenly very glad he came.


End file.
